


The Tombstone Affair

by Tommyboy



Series: 31Halloween [1]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, community 31Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	The Tombstone Affair

As he was forced to kneel on the wet cold frost ground with two guns aimed at his head, he couldn’t help but look forward to see the name etched on the marble to his.

“Took some time and money to prepare that,” Napoleon commented as the two men before him kept digging into the ground.

“Our leaders said only the best for you if I got you to this point. I’ll have some high accommodations when I show them a picture of you in the ground and the dirt being thrown onto your breathing body.

“You think highly of yourself.”

“What is to stop me. No one knows where we are. Even you don’t know what the name of this town is that you will be entombed for all eternity.”

“I don’t need to know that, for there is more to tracking someone that names of town and what roads lead to them.” 

He heard the man laugh that off not knowing that the tracking device that he had on his watch had given his co-oridnates and as he spoke the man that held him captive, took point, working their way through the graveyard to be ready to take the small group of THRUSH members out in a fell swoop.

“Mr. Solo. There will be no saving. You are far out of the reach of your command. I’m afraid I and my men will be the last to see that face that so many woman call darling.”

It took only a few seconds. Simultaneous outburst of sleeping darts from guns to take the five men out, having them stagger and fall to the ground. No gun fire taken at Napoleon, leaving him kneeling as had been before the half dug grave.

Several seconds later, his partner is by his side, looking to get the manacles that held his wrists behind his back. Illya helped him stand and even reached down to flick off the dirt from his knees.

Illya looked forward to see the marble standing in front of them. “Well Napoleon, it looks THRUSH has invested into your future with a nice headstone for you.”

Looking at it and reading the name and dates, he did comment “At least I can say the dates are wrong on it.”

“Shall he have the clean up crew take it for your future internment?”

“You would ask such a question.”

“Just saying, why waste such an item.”

Napoleon pondered it. Again he had no idea himself where they were and he doubted he would find himself here again.

“Go ahead, have the team rip it up and bring it back.”


End file.
